


Starfucker

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dildos, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Fucking Machines, Kylo is a little mean, M/M, Object Insertion, Oviposition, putitinhux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Кайло Рен, следуя подозрительному звуку, находит потайную комнату, внутри которой его ждет сюрприз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170866) by [gundamoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow). 



> Идея для этого фика пришла с тамблера, от dildodiscourse2k16. Автор не виноват.
> 
> Посмотреть на главную достопримечательность фика (это совершенно случайно тут оказалось) можно [здесь](http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/145622629684/i-had-a-thought-about-the-whole-alien-dick-loving). Смотрите на сие так часто, как вам потребуется во время прочтения.

Звук, услышанный Кайло, будто оповестил его о чьей-то смерти. Дверь, из-за которой раздался жуткий крик, была неприметная - это ни комната для допроса, ни чьи-либо покои. Насколько Кайло был осведомлен, за ней находилась всего навсего комната снабжения. Он остановился у двери, пытаясь выяснить, стоит ли источник шума того, чтобы об нем беспокоиться. Если это был механик, угодивший в механизм по собственной глупости, то это не заботило Кайло.

Снова крик. Но уже больше похожий на плач. Слышалось что-то знакомое, и Кайло понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы узнать голос Генерала Хакса. Кайло ухмыльнулся под маской. Если выбешивающего Генерала застала смерть не от руки Кайло, то тот с превеликим удовольствием засвидетельствовал бы это.

Он уверенно толкнул дверь. И она была заперта, как он и думал. Разобравшись с замком, он стремительно вошел в помещение, ожидая увидеть, как Хакс повиснет на конце чьего-то оружия. Но в двух шагах была лишь непримечательная стена. Дверь закрылась за ним, и Кайло оказался в пустой и темной комнате. Как-то странно. Вместе с покинувшей его возможностью видеть, звуки коридора стали тише, уши Кайло остро ощутили какой-то роторный звук и низкий, гортанный стон, повторяющийся цикл за циклом. Звуки, непосредственно, доносились спереди от него. 

Видимо, кто-то уделял особое внимание тому, чтобы что-то скрыть за самодельным застенком. Кайло было интересно, чьих это рук дело. Единственным, чье присутствие он ощущал, был Хакс. Возможно, с ним был дройд.

Пальцы Кайло скользнули по ложной стене в поисках скрытой кнопки. Как только он найдет ее, он насладится зрелищем умирающего Хакса, тяжело дышащего. Кайло чувствовал, как усилилась боль Хакса, пока он простукивал панель и нажимал кнопку, которую он обнаружил в правом верхнем углу. Небольшой квадрат засветился красным, и дверь открылась, показывая…

Кайло попятился назад при виде этой уму непостижимой сцены.

Да, он был прав; здесь был Хакс.

Обнаженный Хакс. Одной рукой он сжимал металлическую раму, в то время, как другой – опирался на цветную подстилку, широко раздвинув стоящие на ней же колени. Ноги были привязаны ремнями, удерживающими их на месте, и покрытые легким блеском мускулы выглядели напряженными от поддержания такой позы.

И что это была за штука.

Цель машины очевидна. Рука, вытянутая в сторону Хакса, содержала внушающе огромный, фиолетово-розовый фаллоимитатор. Дройд стал медленно вытаскивать его, и глаза Кайло расширились, когда он заметил, как игрушка становилась все шире и шире перед тем, как сжаться снова, Хакс кинулся к небольшому пульту дистанционного управления, лежащего где-то перед ним. Фаллоимитатор снова двинулся, не выйдя до конца, а Хакс неуклюже вертел пульт в руках, пока не выронил его на пол, пытаясь подавить унизительный звук, вырывающийся из его горла и, казалось, душащий его.

Хакс смотрел на Кайло, перепуганный, пока тот брал в руки пульт.

Все мысли о смерти Генерала мгновенно улетучились. Нет, нынешняя его судьба будет гораздо лучше. Если убить соперника или врага, это принесет лишь временное удовлетворение. _Шантаж_ был тем, к чему Кайло бы смог возвращаться снова и снова, и что это был за шантаж…

Кайло опустился на колени, поравнявшись глазами с Хаксом.

\- Ты хочешь это, да? – подразнил его Кайло, держа устройство вне досягаемости Хакса.

Хакс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но машина снова отстранилась, и Хакс, опустив голову, стал тяжело дышать. После того, как Хакс не смог не произнести ничего, кроме жалких, сдавленных стонов во время следующих циклов машины, Кайло скользнул взглядом по его телу, заметив его стояк, и как из головки члена вытекает уйма свежей белой жидкости. Легкое напоминание вызвало у Хакса жуткий стыд, от которого он только сильнее возбудился.

Интересно. Сильный и могущественный Генерал Хакс жаждал унижения.

С тем, что Хакс не мог больше подавлять звуки, рвущиеся из него, Кайло протянул руку, проводя пальцем в перчатке по луже жидкости на подстилке. Он потер ее, слегка вязкую, между большим и указательным пальцем, а затем вытер о бок Хакса. И Хакс застонал, почувствовав прикосновение Кайло. Тот был готов одернуть руку, но в этот момент фаллоимитатор снова толкнулся в Хакса, и Кайло мог чувствовать каждое дрожание мышц. Хакс, в течении короткого времени, пытался принять узурпацию власти, пока игрушка снова не вышла из него.

Кайло снова взглянул на машину, вставая и решив рассмотреть ее поближе. Система привода была знакома. Когда-то, мельком, он видел ее в сознании Хакса, но сразу откинул этот образ, который ему был неинтересен. Кайло не собирался хранить в голове инженерные конструкции Хакса.

Теперь появилась мысль.

\- Ты сконструировал это просто для того, чтобы трахать себя этим? - размышлял Кайло, пока наблюдал, как нечеловечески огромный фаллоимитатор исчезает в заднице Хакса. Даже самая тонкая его часть была с кулак Кайло. Как много времени понадобилось, чтобы проникнуть этим в себя?

Хакс не мог ответить на вопрос Кайло, даже если бы и хотел. Вместо этого, он дернулся всем телом, выдавив из себя срывающийся крик. Кажется, именно это слышал Кайло ранее через толщу стен. Пара секунд в голове Хакса не причинила ему боли, а лишь усилила удовольствие. Может, он просто испытывает оргазм? Кайло подался в сторону, оглядев подстилку, предназначенную для семени, и не обнаружил на ней ничего.

Возможно, Хаксу нужно было еще немного. Кайло вспомнил о пульте в его руке и осмотрел его. Маховичок и несколько кнопок. Цель маховичка была очевидна. Кайло медленно повернул его вверх. Машина среагировала не сразу, ускоряясь постепенно, пока Хакс шумно стонал и задыхался. Кайло услышал от Хакса первое связное слово за все время, пока находился в его секретной комнате.

\- Смазка!

С каким-то пониманием относясь к бедственному положению Хакса, Кайло повернул маховичок вниз, высматривая поблизости бутылек или тюбик.

После нескольких задыхающихся звуков, Хакс наконец смог выдать «белая» и «кнопка», между тем, как он напряженно скулил. Кайло посмотрел на пульт управления, нажав единственную белую кнопку. Машина отреагировала мгновенно, выбрызгивая смазочный материал из сопел позади основания пениса. Смазка разбрызгалась повсюду: на сам фаллоимитатор, Хакса и вниз, на подстилку.

Впечатляет. Хакс и вправду продумал все до малейшей детали.

Дождавшись, пока машина сделает несколько толчков, чтобы распространить смазку, Кайло повернул маховичок снова, отступая назад, пока машина набирала скорость. Огромный фаллоимитатор жестко трахал Хакса, его тело дергалось вслед за каждым толчком. Теперь ремни вокруг ног имели смысл; без них Хакс бы давно свалился на подстилку.

Или нет. Пока Кайло наблюдал столь развратное зрелище, он начал замечать тонкости. Теперь Хакс уже кричал вовсе не от боли, а от удовольствия, Хакс пытался отстраниться от фаллоимитатора, несмотря на то, как жестко он входил в него… Это выглядело удивительно эротично, хотя Кайло не мог представить себя на месте Хакса. Нет, Кайло отбросил мысль. Он питал наслаждение от того, как унижается прежде чопорный и пафосный генерал. Не больше.

\- И часто ты так развлекаешься? – резко спросил Кайло, - Когда нет живого человека, с которым можно переспать?

Кайло понятия не имел, слушал ли Хакс вообще его вопросы. Кажется, он забылся. Его голова низко повисла, и глаза сильно зажмурились. Его хриплые, задыхающиеся вдохи, звучали так, будто он бежал спринт, а не трахался искусственным членом. Внезапно глаза Хакса распахнулись, и он закричал, запрокинув голову, а тело сильно тряхнуло. Кайло с интересом наклонился. Он не мог пропустить развратный оргазм Хакса, но снова ничего.

\- Почему? – спросил Кайло, когда понял, что делает Хакс, - Думаешь, я оставлю тебя мучиться здесь, когда ты кончишь?

Он был совсем не против взять пульт и просто оставить его там. Кто-то бы его обнаружил в конце концов, и эта история бы разлетелась, как лесной пожар. И все же, это бы лишило Кайло полученной над Хаксом власти. А он был бы не прочь полюбоваться этим зрелищем вновь.

\- Не оставлю, - добавил Кайло, когда Хакс не ответил, - Обещаю тебе.

Хакс осторожно расслабился настолько, насколько смог, учитывая фаллоимитатор, все еще жестко трахающий его в зад.

\- Давай, - подтолкнул его Кайло, - Будь хорошим Генералом, кончи для меня.

Хакс повернул голову в сторону Кайло. Его свирепый блеск в глазах был более ядовитым, чем Кайло когда-либо видел. Он победно улыбнулся под маской. Хакс мог пожирать его свирепым взглядом сколько угодно, но ни что в галактике не заставит Кайло воспринять это всерьез, пока тело Хакса дергается в такт толчкам машины, предназначенной для того, чтобы отыметь его.

Теперь он получил внимание Хакса. Глаза Кайло опустились к пульту в его руке.

\- Интересно, для чего это? – спросил он вскользь.

Красная и зеленая кнопки были явно для того, чтобы выключить и включить, но на голубую объяснений не было.

Злобный взгляд исчез с лица Хакса, и в его глазах появился ужас.

\- Нет, - прошептал он охрипшим голосом, - Рен, пожалуйста…

Прерванного попрошайничаем Хакса молчания было более, чем достаточно для Кайло. Он без колебаний нажал синюю кнопку. Звук машины изменился, и толчки замедлились почти до полной остановки. Кайло подошел ближе к машине пытаясь одновременно наслаждаться наблюдением и реакций Хакса, и действий фаллоимитатора, который на треть был в заднице Хакса, перед самой широкой частью. Теперь он почти не двигался. А Хакс дрожал в это время. Кайло нырнул в его разум, и его тут же захлестнула волна нервного ожидания, исходящего от Хакса. Какое-то очень плохое желание Хакса должно было вот-вот случиться, и на него давил факт, что это произойдет на глазах у Кайло.

Кайло пристально всматривался в фаллоимитатор и не поверил глазам, когда по поверхности того прошла рябь. Затем еще одна, и скоро вся поверхность ощущалась волнами. Хакс, задыхаясь, хватал ртом воздух, когда волнообразные движения усилились. Дальше, фаллоимитатор стал менять форму, что-то луковицеобразное, будто нечто двигалось внутри него, направлялось к концу игрушки. Кайло со страхом наблюдал, как одна, б **о** льшая часть, исчезла в Хаксе.

****

****

Хакс задыхался, скулил и плакал, вскрикивая уже громче, пока фаллоимитатор не выскользнул вместе с тонким концом. Что-то… Он оставил что-то внутри него. Кайло взглянул и увидел, как гладкая, полупрозрачная жидкая масса погружается глубже во влажную, зияющую дырку Хакса.

Хакс рухнул вниз, на подстилку, закрывая руками лицо и затаив дыхание. Его зад был все еще в воздухе, благодаря креплениям, державшим его. Обильное количество спермы вылилось лужей под ним.

Кайло даже не знал, что делать дальше.

Он спокойно положил пульт у головы Хакса. Если Хаксу и удалось себя самостоятельно привязать, то и развязать сможет без помощи Рена. У Кайло в планах были вещи получше, например, вернуться в свои покои и подрочить. Может, он будет представлять Хакса. А с Хаксом в таком положении это будет прекрасно.

\- Увидимся на мосту, - небрежно бросил Кайло, выходя из комнаты, интересуясь про себя, стал бы Хакс держать что-то внутри себя, во время его смены в несколько часов.

**Author's Note:**

> Если кто еще не понял, то машина для траха называется "Старфакер", и у фаллоимитатора, конечно, есть еще много дополнительных функций. Хакс действительно горд сим.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [tumblr автора](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)  
> [мой tumblr](http://iamanchoress.tumblr.com/)  
> Эту работу можно также видеть [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4558071)


End file.
